Aylen Ardmenes
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Dark Skin: Olive Eyes: Yellow Height: 6'1 Weight: 189 Markings: Several scars and tattoos, typically marks of ownership or battle wounds. Physical Features: Distinctly elven with pointed ears and sharp features, though there is a distinct sadness that permeates his face, his eyes, and his general demeanor. Personality Aylen is what one would call a Slave Mage, and an elf. Not a day goes by where he isn't reminded of his status, of who he is. What he is. A killer, a tool, expendable and owned. Owned by the mages guild, owned by the Royal House of Pveth. Owned. Sold. Flesh. He hates it, but he's resigned to it. The ever present futility of freedom has left him cynical and cold, often times choosing not to speak at all in gatherings. He's obedient to a fault, not knowing any other way in which to live, and is known to display a rather sharp sense of wit and gallows humor when he deems it necessary to display it. Don't expect much in the way of physical attention or affection from him, he doesn't enjoy being touched whether that be a simple greeting or any form of intimacy. Abilities Favored Weapon: Fire...just...burning the ever loving shit out of people. Weapon Skill: next to none, he can wield a sword like any other man, but don't expect much from him. And, ironically enough, he is a terrible, terrible Archer. Combat style: Favoring a ranged combat approach, Aylen will burn and prod you from a distance and constantly skirt away from attacks and danger. He keeps himself constantly moving and focused on his target, creating infernos to constantly keep his enemy off guard. If you have a weakness in your defensive strategy, Aylen will find a way to exploit it. Magic: A fire mage all too aware of the Dangers that fire magic can bring, he keeps himself in control by only using his abilities when absolutely necessary. Typically unless he is in combat or in immediate danger, the slave pretends like they don't exist. Other Information: Aylen is actually a decent singer, though you'd never know that he certainly wouldn't tell you. History Aylen was born to elven parents long after the glory of Elves had diminished into nothingness. Long after his kind had fallen from Grace. Sold by his mother after his father had perished during an outbreak of plague, Aylen soon learned of his gift and his curse. Magic. Unlike all other elves that were sent to labor camps or worked as servants, he received the "cushy" lifestyle of a Slave Mage, receiving the training to master his power so it could be used for his masters wishes. He changed hands from one family to another over the years, always getting rid of him for one reason or another. A gift to appease so and so, a scapegoat to send as appeasement, a quick gold coin for a life they didn't need. Aylen learned not to care about faces or names or pageantry or titles. He was a good and a service all in one, and being bought and sold became a part of life. Eventually, at around the age of twenty-four, Aylen ended up in the hands of the royal family. A paranoid, power hungry group they were and are, but they haven't sold him yet and the slave has even begun to grow... comfortable. He fights when they say, goes where they tell him to, does what they please. But still...the elf looks at the wide wide world and tries to convince himself that maybe...just maybe there's more to life than this. Somewhere out there...there's something worth doing...